jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathalie Kincaid
Biography Child of Slavery (130 - 140 ABY) Nathalie was born in 130ABY to Raven Kincaid and his wife Anoka Sunrise. Her parents were employees, a nice way of saying slaves, of the Dorumaa Investment Group on the terraformed resort moon of Dorumaa in the The Expanse. Having been born into slavery Nathalie learned at a very young age to appreciate the little things in life, things like eating. From the age of five she was forced to work anywhere she was needed and "assist" any customer as she was wanted, most of the time in very illegal ways. She performed these actions because it was a requirement for survival, but all in all she despised the whole ordeal. She was used in ways that girl should never be used by men who knew better, and her parents never put a stop to it. So it was that over time her distaste turned to hatred and so in turned fueled quietly mounting rage inside of her. Shortly after her tenth birthday her parents either learned the truth or finally decided to open their eyes to it, whichever the case was they killed a VIP customer of the hotel because he touched their daughter and as punishment the Dorumaa Investment Group had her parents hung and their bodies placed on display. And so, Nathalie was left alone; a small ten year old girl with nobody to turn to and all her parents mounting debt to D.I.G. ---- Realization (140 – 142.5 ABY) Although she refused to continue performing the illegal acts that had been forced on her before the death of her parents she did continue working for the Dorumaa Investment Group, she really had no choice after all. She took a position dancing in a Casino on one of the more exclusive islands. Even though she never again took her clothes off she did quickly learn how to charm a man, of any species. Simply by putting the natural developing curves of her body to use in paying off the debt she now possessed she was unknowingly honing her own dark power, a power that was strong in her blood. In the two years that would follow her dancing act grew in extravagance as she learned new tricks even though she had no idea where this strange power came from. Word quickly spread throughout the Expanse and soon clear into the Core of the twelve year old Dorumaan dancer who could charm a man with mere words and channel lightning between her fingertips and around her body. She quickly rose to what some would call celebrity status and, even though she had the power to drive a man to crime, none of them ever touched her again. After only two and half years she had paid her debts and was free of the D.I.G. and it was on her last night dancing that he came to her, a young human male dressed in a black tunic, a Lightsaber hung from his belt. At first she thought him to be one of the mythical Jedi, but they were said to be extinct, and there was just something about him, an eerie darkness that both scared her and drew her to him. He revealed himself to be a Sith Knight; word of her talents had apparently reached further than she had thought, clear to the ears of Darth Krayt it would seem, and the Sith were very interested in her talents. Finally with her agreement the young man took her to the Sith Academy on Ziost. ---- Sith Training (142.5 - 148 ABY) Upon entering the Sith Academy as a formal student she took the name of Rayne. Her time was spent between her different areas of study; bladed combat with the Sith Training Saber, studying at the feet of Darth Krayt and competing with the other Sith hopefuls. She showed great prowess with a blade, uncounted rival students falling before her in the dueling ring, and at the end of her first year she was presented with her first Lightsaber by none other than Darth Krayt himself. She quickly became a master of Ataru, the fourth form of Lightsaber combat, also referred to as the aggression form. This form allowed her make use of her increasingly nimble body, using the Force to run, jump and spin while in combat; so much so in fact that her opponents in the academy considered her arms and legs to be more deadly than her blade. Over the next few years she also mastered Shii-Cho (The Determination Form,) Makashi (The Contention Form,) Shien or Djem So (The Perseverance Form) and Juyo, also known as Vaapad, (The Ferocity Form). In addition she has a working knowledge of Soresu (The Resilience Form) and Niman (The Moderation Form;) however, her personal beliefs are that these two forms reflect more of the Jedi philosophy and so she chooses not to use unless absolutely required. Over time she advanced well beyond her peers and was taken as class assistant to the Academy Blademaster, destined to one day replace him. Three years into her time at the academy Darth Krayt took a mounting interest in her more subtle abilities. Upon accepting his offer she began balancing her time between practice, assisting the Blademaster and beginning a new path down the Dark Side... as a Sith Mage, a wielder and teacher of ancient Sith Magic, under the direct tutelage of Darth Krayt. ---- Personality & Traits Appearence Powers & Abilities Lightsabers About the Author